Le jardin de nuit
by Lucious Von Grey
Summary: Post "Caressing The Devil" an Alternate Universe SG-1 Fan Fic series. Takes place post Season 10 in an AU with a SG-1 lead by Colonel Samantha Carter. Follow SG-1 in this heart pounding mission to a planet slowly dying off from a deadly disease!
1. Chapter 1

_**Le jardin de nuit**_

General O'Neill had been in the debriefing & briefing room which he had now claimed as his office as well. Jack was sitting in his large, black leather chair behind his desk. He was reclined back somewhat with a baseball cap pulled forward and down to conceal his face; his head was tilted upward and his feet were mounted up on the top of his desk. He was supposed to be reviewing mission reports from SG-4' most recent mission to a rather peaceful planet with archeological finds. Jack was able to get a few pages in before he found himself a bit too relaxed. He had fallen asleep and had been doing so for just about an hour before he was awoken by a hard knock at his door. "Oh for crying out loud Walter," Jack said without opening his eyes "I told you. I will have it read before I leave."

"Uh, Jack," Daniel said leaning into the room. "I am here for the briefing. The one that is supposed to start in ten minutes." Jack groaned and quickly took his feet off the desk and sat forward. Daniel walked in and took a seat at the conference like table where the rest of SG-1 would be soon meeting. However, Lorne and Greer were off world with another SG team on a covert mission that dealt with the threat of Sokar and Bastet. It had been a little over two months since SG-1 uncovered the alliance of Sokar and Bastet.

A few brief moments past. Colonel Carter and Teal'c walked into the room and both gave O'Neill a weird look. Sam merely shook her head and took a seat at the table. Teal'c, however raised his brow, cocked his head and gave a nod before taking a seat at the table as well. Jack shrugged "What" he said as he wheeled himself over to the table. "Good afternoon kids" he said with the traditional O'Neill smile. Jack had a stack of four folders already sitting on the table. He picked up one and sat it aside; the rest he slid across the table for the other three to pick their own copy up. O'Neill picked up his copy and opened it up, sliding a few papers out. He looked down at the paper and then at SG-1 "Don't look so enthused" Jack said sarcastically.

He then began the afternoon's business "P3X-203, this planet was discovered recently by our good ol' buddies the Tok'ra. Knowing them, they most likely left something of some importance out of their description of the planet." Jack smirked and then continued his briefing "Technologically, they are of no interests to us. They are friendly folks, if you can take the Tok'ra's word on anything."

Daniel was the first to break in and speak "So" Daniel said waiting for something but Jack just had his mouth ajar waiting for Daniel to finish. "So, what are you sending SG-1 for if you don't mind me asking. I mean, you have Major Lorne and Sergeant Greer on a covert operation and yet you are sending us to some planet for what exactly?" Daniel looked at Jack and Jack looked back at Daniel in an awkward exchange of facial expressions.

General O'Neill then answered the question that Daniel proposed "There isn't any great archeological finds Danny boy so you can calm down." O'Neill looked at Sam as she was the team's leader "When the Tok'ra were there they did discover that the planet is rich in trinium and naquadah." Jack shook his head when he saw Cater's eye's light up "There is a slight problem. The natives are not fond of us just going in and starting a mining operation. However, they are open to trade relations."

"Trade relations Sir,?" Carter asked unsure what to make of the tone that O'Neill used. "What could we trade that they could use that also isn't over their comprehension. Are they all that primitive General? Carter instinctively glanced over at Daniel as if he somehow held the answer to her question but he did not. Daniel was learning about this for the first time as well.

Jack leaned in "They have requested help from our 'healer' for a pandemic sweeping their villages." O'Neill saw the look of confusion and concern on Sam and Daniel's face. "Relax kids, the Tok'ra took blood samples and Anise, sent over the samples for Fraiser to run. Ol' Doc Fraiser says there is no threat to any of you." Sam looked at Jack with her pale blue eyes and He looked back at her "Doctor Fraiser will acompany SG-1 on this mission per the request of the natives whom call themselves the Ma'Baru."

Daniel looked through the file and searched for information about the Ma'Baru. "So, they are definitely alien" Daniel said noting that the native species on the planet Baru were described as being blue skinned and lacking any hair. Their eyes colors varied from shades of blue to shades of purple. "What exactly is there medical situation?"

Doctor Janet Fraiser walked into the room with a file in hand as well. "Sorry for the delay General" she said as she took a seat next to Teal'c. She looked at Daniel "A parasitic disease spread by a insect n the planet. The disease that the insect spreads is relatively close to something here on Earth, African Trypanosomiasis or as its often called Sleeping Sickness." Janet flipped through the pages of a report Anise had sent "There has been an increase in the amount of infected individuals. I believe that we could use medication here that we use to treat Sleeping Disease to what the Ma'Baru are dealing with."

General O'Neill looked at the members of SG-1 and at Doctor Friaser "Suit up SG-1" Jack said as he stood up from his chair. "Departure time in two hours kids" General Jack O'Neill said with a smirk. He missed being the team leader of SG-1, taking on missions to strange worlds and combating the Goa'uld. Jack watched as Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Fraiser left the room. He thought that he was sending SG-1 to a humanitarian mission with some trade benefits; a true benevolent mission. However, he would soon learn he was making a life threatening mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

The Stargate activated and a rushing blue gust of what looked like water shout out from the circle. A medium cluster of villagers from the planet Baru ran toward what their culture called The Great Ring. All the villagers wore neutral toned robes ranging from black, gray, tan, brown and white. There was one man who approached The Great Ring; he was wearing a robe that was different that the rest. His robe was light blue and he wore a silver necklace and emblem around his neck.

SG-1 and Doctor Janet Fraiser walked down the steps which lead to The Great Ring. They were greeted by the gathering of people who welcomed them with open arms. Doctor Fraiser was dressed like the members of SG-1 in black BDUs however, she was unarmed. The others were only lightly armed. Daniel and Sam were armed each with a Beretta 92FS. Teal'c carried his staff weapon as was his prerogative. Janet was caught by surprise when the man in the blue robe walked up to her and embarrassed her. "I am Ures, healer of this village."

Janet smiled at the man, he looked to be in his mid 40s but she could not be sure due to his species lacking hair. Janet found the man to be quite attractive looking despite his alien appearance which was evident by his intense violet eyes and pale blue skin. "Doctor Janet Fraiser" she said with a polite smile. "I am a healer as well" she said in continuation. She then turned to Sam, Teal'c and Daniel "These are my friends, they have come to help your people and get to the bottom of your epidemic." Janet directed her arm toward Sam "This is Colonel Carter, she is the leader of the team. If your people have any question other than medical, then they should see her." Janet then motioned her arm toward Teal'c and Daniel "That is Teal'c and that is Doctor Daniel Jackson, he is an archeologist." Janet saw the man's eyes widen and his head turn to look at Daniel. It was evident that he did not comprehend exactly what she had said so she explained "He studies history, artifacts from cultures, ancient languages, ruins." The man seemed to then understand better as he gave a nod.

"Ah, you will be most fascinated with The Ruins of The Shaper of Dreams" said the man in the blue robe. "I do not know much of the ruins myself; our historical elder perished a few months ago. His apprentice died weeks before him." Another man, one who was dressed in a gray robe approached. He handed Doctor Jackson a map.

Doctor Jackson seemed to show a spark of interests. "So, your people's culture, everything that has been, your historical records" Jackson paused and then continued after taking the map "all of it will be gone if you all parish?" Daniel felt eyes upon him and when he looked over to Doctor Friaser, he saw she did not approve of his choice of words. "My apologies Ures. I am sure that Doctor Fraiser will be able to assist your people and we will get to the bottom of this. However, I am just concerned that a lot of history will be lost."

"Then I suggest you follow the map Doctor Jackson," Ures said as he turned away from Jackson to look at Janet Friaser. Ures looked back at Jackson "There is an ancient language on parts of the ruins that none of us have ever been able to understand. We believe them to be some sort of story or folklore. There doesn't seem to be anything of true importance, at least not for my people."

Sam had remained rather silent during the exchange of conversations. Colonel Carter was indeed the leader of SG-1 and of this mission. However, this was a mission which required Doctor Fraiser's medical aid. This was a matter of humanitarian aid and it would be Janet who would serve as an ambassador to these people. Sam looked around and saw that Daniel was eager to head out on his own personal archeological journey. This was not the primary objective of the mission and she knew that. However, Sam also considered that there could be answers to what was going on located within the ruins. Colonel Samantha Carter looked at Doctor Jackson "Daniel, take Teal'c and explore the ruins. See if you can find anything useful there that could help Janet and I here."

A few minutes had passed since Teal'c and Doctor Jackson left the village in search of the ancient ruins. The stargate activated causing Colonel Carter to pull out her gun and head back toward the gate. She took cover behind a stone wall and peaked out from the corner to see who the uninvited guest coming through the gate was. She pointed her gun and stood ready, she knew that she would not be much resistance if it was a group of Jaffa. Who walked through the gate was friendly but she still wasn't expecting him "Martouf" she called out as she walked out from behind the wall and put her gun away.

Martouf looked at Sam and smiled. He gave a nod of his head but it was not Martouf who spoke. It was Lantash "Colonel Carter, where is Doctor Jackson?" Sam explained to Lantash that Daniel and Teal'c had headed to the ruins. Martouf then became dominate. "Sam, we all could be in danger here. We ran a study of the language in the ruins the last time that we were here. It appears to be a Goa'uld dialect, a very old one at that. It describes the Goa'uld known as Morpheous and how he embodies a demoniclike creature."

Martouf could see the confusion on her face. He tried to explain further "The Tok'ra do not have much information on Morpheous. His last known whereabouts placed him in this region of space. He was much like Nirti, a Goa'uld who would experiment on planets of people. It is very possible that Morpheous remains on this planet."

Doctor Fraiser had been standing in ear shot of the conversation between Carter and Martouf. "Martouf may be right Sam. I just watched three of the villagers enter comas. There is something abnormal about what is going on here. I am not so sure that we are dealing with what I believed we were." Janet took a deep breath "They have a insect problem, that much is for sure. However, I am not so sure that my initial beliefs were correct. I still believe the disease isn't airborne or dangerous to us Sam but I do not believe the insects are the cause."

Sam gave Janet a steely eyed look. She wasn't mad at Janet but she was frustrated. It was possible that there was a Goa'uld on the planet causing the disease that was killing off the planet's population. Carter looked at Martouf and Janet "We need to inform the SGC and bring in reinforcements." Sam reached for her shoulder to grab the radio on her vest. She pressed the sides in and opened a communication channel "Daniel, Teal'c, respond." There was no response and so she attempted again "Daniel, Teal'c, we may have a situation. Respond." Still, there was no answer from either.

Colonel Carter ran toward the DHD and began to dial home. In the process of dialing, she heard screams. As she turned around she heard one shriek that was close to her and she knew the voice, it was Janet. Sam saw the approaching Unas. "Deamon, deamon! It returns, the deamon returns for us" Sam heard a villager yell. It was now apparent that the Ma'Baru had left out the fact that a Unas lived on the planet. When Sam saw the Unas' eyes glow her heart sank. It wasn't just a wild Unas; this Unas was host to the Goa'uld Morpheous.

Sam pulled her Beretta out and shot the approaching Unas five times in the chest but he kept coming. Martouf jumped in front of her but he was quickly shoved aside. Morpheous attacked Sam, thrashing his claw across her chest, it pierced through her uniform and scratched her. Sam's Beretta was flung out of her hand and slid across the ground. Janet dove for the gun and emptied the last rounds on Morpheous. It was enough for him to break off his attack and run to the woods. Janet rushed over to the unconscious Colonel Carter. Martouf headed back to the DHD, the dialing attempt Sam had made had since vanished. Martouf began to dial the Tok'ra base where he had come from but someone was dialing in.


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Daniel Jackson and his SG-1 team member and friend, Teal'c approached the ruins with caution. Jackson took a preliminary look at the condition of the ruins and grew concerned. "These ruins aren't in the best of shape Teal'c. We should be careful, some of these statues and temples look like they could collapse any day now." Daniel was drawn to a large statue of what looked almost identical to a angel from Christian mythology. "Well, this certainly interesting" Daniel said out loud but he wasn't really talking to Teal'c

Teal'c arched his brow and he looked at the same statue that Daniel was admiring "If you say so Daniel Jackson." Teal'c stepped away from the statue and walked around inspecting some of the artifacts amongst the fallen columns. Teal'c thought he heard Daniel calling for him so he headed back to where he had last seen Doctor Daniel Jackson. "Do you require my assistance Doctor Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel was looking closely at something written on a side of the statue. "Uh yeah" Daniel said automatically without thinking of a proper response. Teal'c walked over to him and Daniel glanced over at him "Teal'c isn't this Goa'uld?" Daniel was pretty sure what Teal'c would say but he wanted confirmation from a second source.

Teal'c looked at Daniel with a blank look upon his face. His head cocked and he arched his left brow high. "It is indeed Goa'uld. However, I have not seen many of these words. This appears to be a very ancient Goa'uld dialect Doctor Daniel Jackson."

Daniel sighed "That was what I thought." Doctor Jackson began to try to decipher some of the ancient language on the ruins. Daniel was rather fluent in Goa'uld but this dialect predated anything he had ever read before. It was even possible that what he was looking at was one of the earliest forms of written language of the Goa'uld. "This could take a while" Daniel said as he reached for the radio on his vest. "Sam, this is Daniel. I am at the ruins now and Teal'c and I may have found something." Daniel waited for a response but there was nothing. "Sam, are you there?" There was still nothing. Daniel looked at Teal'c "Radio must not be working. Maybe something on the planet is blocking the signals?" Daniel's eyes were then drawn to what looked like a cave drawing. He quickly took notice of a snake like symbol entering a demonic creature. "Teal'c, is this talking about a Goa'uld entering what I think it is?"

Teal'c looked at Daniel "If you believe this indicates a Goa'uld taking an Unas host then I believe you are correct Doctor Daniel Jackson." Teal'c then saw a symbol which he remembered from his childhood . "This symbol is the symbol for the Goa'uld Morpheous. My father would often tell me stories of Morpheous as a child." Daniel looked at Teal'c with curiosity. "Morpheous was said to be a Goa'uld who would come to villages and wreak havoc by unleashing famine and disease amongst the inhabitants. It was said that he had the power to place entire villages in an endless sleep." Daniel was about to say something when Teal'c continued "Morpheous was a child's tale. One told to young children to keep them out of the the forests."

Daniel shook his head. "Apparently, there was more truth to these tales than you grew up to believe Teal'c." Doctor Jackson's eyes then lit up with a spark of fear "Teal'c, what is Morpheous never left this planet. What if he is still here? What if he is the cause of all this?" Daniel reached for his weapon just moments before blasts from a staff weapon came shooting by him and striking the ruins. Teal'c turned to return fire but was struck in the chest twice by staff weapon blasts. "Teal'c!" Daniel shouted as he watched his friend fall to the ground.

Daniel had no choice but to run; it was stay and die or run and live. There was no real options, he had to do what he did. Daniel ran into the woods, following the path he and Teal'c had taken to get to the ruins. Jackson attempted to radio again but Sam did not respond. However, he did get a response from Janet. "Daniel, I am pined down. Martouf came through the gate to warn us and we tried to contact you. We were attacked by an Unas and Sam was badly injured. I had to run off. I don't know where I am now, I followed the path that you took and then deviated off it. I heard a waterfall and headed toward the sound and I have just found it." Daniel was glad to hear someone's voice and was even more glad that he knew where Janet was. He radioed back to her and began to search for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Janet Fraiser was sitting on a rock waiting for Daniel to appear. She had Sam's gun in her hand and a few clips in case she needed to reload. When she heard ruffling and the sounds of someone approaching, she was hoping and praying that it was Daniel and not the Unas or one of the Jaffa guards who had come through the gate. Janet had no idea why Jaffa had come through the gate nor what Goa'uld they served. She remained silent and stood ready with the gun pointed in the direction of the approaching being. Janet saw a Jaffa exit the woods with his staff weapon. The Jaffa pointed the staff weapon at her and she fired five rounds at the Jaffa. They all hit him and he fell to the ground before he could get a shot off from his staff weapon.

Daniel heard the five shots shatter the sound of silence and he ran toward the waterfalls with long strides. When Daniel reached the opening, his gaze met Janet who was on her hands and knees with a medical kit. She was hovering over the body of a Jaffa, trying to prevent his death. "Doctor Fraiser" Daniel said in a questioning tone.

Janet looked up to Daniel "I am still a doctor. It doesn't matter who this Jaffa serves Daniel, I have a duty to save him if I can." Janet applied pressure to the Jaffa's stomach wounds "His symbiote should be healing him but there doesn't seem to be anything happening. I may have injured his symbiote by shooting him." Janet shook her head "Damn" she said looking at Daniel.

Daniel knelt beside Janet "You did what you had to Janet. You had no choice in the matter. If you hadn't shot him, he would have killed you." Daniel pulled Doctor Fraiser away from the Jaffa "If his symbiote is too damaged to heal him, then there is nothing you can do." Doctor Fraier packed her kit back up and reloaded the gun. She and Daniel stood facing each other in silence before Daniel broke in "The stargate won't be an option. That Jaffa down there is a is a raven guard, he is in service of the Goa'uld Morrigan." Daniel scratched his head "She is far from her territory" Daniel said confused as to why Raven Guards were on the planet. Daniel looked back up to Janet "We have to find Sam & Martouf."

Janet's eyes shot a quick and intense glance at Daniel. Her lips quivered and her voice trembled in fear of the response that she knew she would get. Daniel had not mentioned finding Teal'c and she was about to venture into why Teal'c wasn't with Daniel and why he had not mentioned him. "What about Teal'c" she said in a solemn tone. What she had feared the most, she soon had confirmed. Daniel took a deep breath and shook his head as his eyes dropped to glancing at the ground. Doctor Janet Fraiser had to leave her duties as a doctor and find that part of her that she rarely faced, the soldier within her. She would need to fight for survival. "Sam was buy the gate when she was attacked as was Martouf and myself. Martouf was dragging Sam to safety when the Goa'uld started to come through. I started to evacuate the village by leading the villagers into the more heavily wooded areas, I ran to find you and Teal'c."

Back on Earth at Satargate Command, General Jack O'Neill entered the control room. Walter was just beginning to dial out and establish a wormhole to the planet. O'Neill watched as the iris opened and the gate performed its normal motions. He leaned into the microphone and began to attempt contact with SG-1. Sam and the others were to report in fourteen minutes ago. "Command to SG-1. This is why I wear a watch Carter, you are late for a check in." Jack waited for a response from Sam. There wasn't one. "Sergeant, switch to all SG-1 channels. "Sam, Daniel, Teal'c. Oh kids, where are you?" Jack was about to repeat his last words when Jackson radioed in.

"Close the iris. I repeat close the iris!" General O'Neill's playful expression quickly changed and he looked at Walter who was already three steps ahead of him. "Sergeant" Jack said addressing Walter who gave a nod in reply. "Daniel, what the hell is going on?" O'Neill waited for a response from Jackson.

"Oh, we have quite the situation going on right now Jack." Daniel's voice was tense and O'Neill could feel it even from the SGC. "Teal'c is dead Jack. I watched him get hit by staff blasts; there was nothing that I could do. There is a Goa'uld inside an Unas and Jaffa from the Goa'uld Morrigan. Sam is injured, badly. Doctor Fraiser and I are pinned down at the moment, the gate is swarming with Jaffa." O'Neill grew more and more concerned as Daniel continued. There would be not way to get there through the gate, at least not in any conventional way. The Tau'ri had a few ships of their own but not that could be spared in a heart beat.

General O'Neill found himself in his office, the door closed and his feet kicked upon his desk. There were many thoughts racing through his head. The Jaffa had the stargate held, there was no way that any amounts of SG teams could capture and secure the gate without loosing a lot of men and women. It took only half an hour before Jack started to consider going somewhere he never thought he would go. O'Neill had a regretful look on his face as he reached for the black phone on his desk. He called down to the control room and ordered Walter to dial a specific address. Jack made his way into the control room and leaned into the microphone. Jack began to consider what he was going to do, talk to someone who he knew may have means to help but O'Neill saw this as selling his soul to the devil once more. "Hello Maybourne." Jack could hear the pleased breathing on the other end of the line "I assume they have been feeding you." O'Neill hadn't spoken to Maybourne in a few years since the NID was finally shut down and Maybourne and some of his goons were locked away on an off world prison.

Jack's face was turning red and he began to make a fist. "Listen, I don't have time for this Harry." O'Neill looked around causing everyone in the room to leave. "I have four men off world on a planet, one of them is dead. We can't afford to gate." Jack sighed "Absolutely not. I will not be able to free you . Look, if you help me out then maybe I could put in a few good words." Jack wanted to disengage the wormhole, he was getting no where. "If it weren't for you we would still have the Tollan as allies. By the way, I never properly thanked you for ruining that for us. Thankfully, the Asgard and Nox were more forgiving." O'Neill was growing impatient "Oh for crying out loud!" O'Neill disengaged the connection and watched the wormhole end. General O'Neill had explored one avenue that he did not want to go down and it did not come around.

General O'Neill was unsure what he would do with Maybourne not panning out. He was hoping that Maybourne would reveal where the technology that the NID had stolen from the Tollan had been stashed. Now, he was with out an option or at least he thought until a name came to his mind. Jack thought about Area 51. There wasn't any Tollan technology being studied at Area 51, but there was a ex SG-1 member being held at Area 51 for study and rehabilitation for her numerous attempts to steal technology from many various worlds. Jack could believe he was about to do it but he was going to have to. Jack picked up the nearest phone. "This is Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill at Stargate Command, I need to speak with Vala Mal Doran immediately. General was on the phone for the next two hours talking to Vala, and The President of The United Sates in order to arrange for Vala's release as well as the release of two military personnel, formerly part of the SGC and Atlantis Expedition respectively. In a few hours O'Neill would be expecting Vala Mal Duran, Lieutenant Aiden Ford and Captain Jennifer Hailey.


	5. Chapter 5

The wormhole gave thrust forward and recoiled back in a blue and white flash. The Tollan people were not expecting any visitors but it was not unheard of, they were a relatively peaceful society, highly advanced technologically and had nobody to fear. General O'Neill had sanctioned this inconceivable covert mission. Of course, the Tollan people would not accept anyone from Earth or the Beta Site so Captain Hailey and her team were sent to another stargate, one on an uninhabited planet and then they dialed to Tollana. The rag tag motley crew did not look like shoulders, they were dressed in what looked like casual garb.

Vala, Hailey, and Ford were greeted by a Tollan curator who greeted them and welcomed then to Tolanna. Vala introduced herself as Princess Vala and she introduced Ford as Prince Aiden, her husband. As for Jennifer Hailey, Vala introduced her as being their most trusted royal servant. It was of course something Vala deviously made up on the spot as was her way of operating and she used her beauty and charm to convince the curator that she was indeed who she claimed to be and they She and Aiden had just been married and were exploring the galaxy for their royal honey moon. When the courier told Vala that because they had never been to Tollana, that they would have to have a Tollan guide with them at all times, Vala simply smiled and gazed into the young male curator's eyes "Darling, I am Princess Vala of the royal family, you have nothing here which my eyes shall even think about envying. Let's face it my dear, you have a beautiful world but I am going to be the next Queen to a kingdom of a entire solar system of many planets and many moons. I am simply here to enjoy my honeymoon in peace. If you insist on insulting me then my Prince and I shall spend our time on a much more inviting world."

Vala was sleek and deceptive, her sensual and sexual ways got her through what could have been a confrontation that would have blown the mission. The curator seemed to be embarrassed that he had offended the foreigners, especially the Prince and Princess of an alien kingdom. The curator in attempt to make of for his brash rudeness, supplied the Prince and Princess with a bottle of champagne. Vala greatly accepted the gift and waved the curator off. Ford looked at Vala glaring at her "Prince and Princess?"

Vala smirked and laughed taking Fords hand "It worked didn't it my darling?" Lieutenant Ford pulled his hand away and shook his head "Don't call me that. I am here to assist in this mission, not be your toy for amusement." Vala and Ford continued to glare at each other, starring each other down like two pit bulls ready to fight. Hailey stepped in between the two of them and gave her own glare and shook her head.

Captain Jennifer Hailey was the ranking officer for this operation and she wasn't about to have Ford and Vala go at it. "Settle this later you two." Hailey sighed and stepped back "We have a mission todo, Colonel Carter's life hangs in the balance." When Hailey was a cadet, she had proven herself to be as smart, if not smarter than Samantha Carter and Rodney McKay. She had an outstanding academic record aside from a few papers that went off the assigned subject matter. However, her behavioral problems almost caused her to be expelled from the academy. If it were not for Carter, Hailey would have never made it as far as she had. After graduation from the academy, Jennifer Hailey was brought into the Stargate Program and was assigned to SG-19 where she excelled as an Astrophysicist much like Carter but her constant defying of orders held her back from ever making Major. She was kicked out of the Stargate program and given an honorable discharge from the United States Airforce. She took it as an insult and went on with her life; she opted to further her education and obtained a Ph.D in astrophysics much like Carter. However, Samantha could follow orders whereas Hailey could never escape being in the Shadow of Carter, but she never lost her respect for Sam.

Jennifer cleared her throat "Vala, you may be a sly and conniving thief and our best asset to this mission but General O'Neill assembled this team personally, knowing my rank. I am Commanding this operation and we will be doing things my way from now on. We can keep up this royal charade for as long as we have to, it has worked thus far so why trash it now. However, we are running out of time so lets get what we came here for and get the hell out of here before they find out the truth." Hailey looked around "It is getting late here. The sun is setting and the Tollan people seem to be turning in for the night."

Lieutenant Ford looked at Jennifer Hailey "Then lets get this show on the road." Ford grunted "Unfortunately because our weapons wouldn't work here anyways, we are unarmed. So, if we do get what we came here for then, we will have to move fast. One of us should be by the gate ready to activate it." Ford looked at Vala "You are the least trained out of the three of us princess, it should be you that stays behind."

Vala stomped her foot in protest. "Excuse me Lieutenant,?" Vala shook her head and smirked "I believe my time as a member of SG-1 qualifies me to perform the extraction of the devices. Besides, this will take my specialty as a galactic thief." Vala flipped her hair and sighed "Besides honey, you can not possibly seduce your way through a crowd of men like I can and if those devices are guarded, then our only chance is me" Neither Ford nor Hailey could counter Vala's protest with a logical response. Vala and Captain Hailey set off to locate the devices. The targeted technology for this operation was something that the Tau'ri had been eying for quite some time, Tollan phase-shifting devices.

The operation was under way. The first part would be the easiest, a classic in the world of stealing. Vala entered the building that held a case of the devices. She cased the joint for a few seconds before the two male guards confronted her. "Sorry, gentlemen" she said smiling at the men who both looked to be almost if not, half her age. "I was exploring your beautiful planet with my husband and silly me wouldn't you know it, I happened to get lost and I haven't a clue how to get back to the fine living arrangements your curator provided for me and my husband, Prince Aiden."

One of the young Tollan guards looked at Vala "Yes, we were alerted to your presence here." He looked her as she made a sensual stare "I can help you find your way way back ma'am but we ask that your leave this area immediately. Tollan technology is highly appealing to some people who travel here." Vala slowly worked one of her rings loose from one of her fingers and let it fall to the ground making a clinging noise.

Vala bent down, she clearly exposed her cleavage to the two male guards and picked up her ring. She stood back up and smiled "My, it is quite hot on your planet" she said as she slid her arms from out of her long sleeved dress. Her breasts were fully exposed now and the men were giving her the reaction she had attended "There we go, I hope you don't mind. On my world nudity is only natural." Vala pulled her hair back and used a band around her wrist to tie it back in a pony tail. "So, can you two help me get back?" The men nodded and left their post. They knew that the devices were secure with a Tollan security system that nobody had ever been able to disarm. Vala seductively lead the two males away while Hailey began her work.

Captain Hailey was free to work now. She located the position of the security device by using deductive reasoning. She removed the access panel and she began to stare at the wireless device. She could see that the security device was highly complex and she saw what looked to be a fail safe in case someone did disarm it. "Okay, what do we have here" she whispered to herself. Hailey inspected the device and found that it wasn't quite as bad as she thought at first. She would need to enter the correct color code out of four colors. She couldn't afford to guess it. "What would Carter do, what would she do" Captain Hailey said.

"I doubt Colonel Carter would be in the situation that you are in now Captain Hailey," Lieutenat Ford said. "I know. I am supposed to be at the gate. Well, I am sorry toinform you but Vala's cover just was blown. Apparently the Tollan have another guest on the planet tonight and he happens toknow Vala very very well if you catch what I am saying. She apparently robbed him of his riches and dignity a few years back and has reported her to the curator. There are Tollan officials heading our way so I suggest you get a move on."

Hailey rolled her eyes "Great" she muttered. Hailey studied the security device and looked at Ford. "This security device produces an energy field that encircles the case that the phase-shifting devices are currently held in." Hailey bit her lip and groaned "I don't have fucking time for this. Why do they have to have disarming technology. I love a puzzle every here and now but right now, a simple solution would be key." Hailey looked around and saw her opportunity. "Yes!" she shouted and she gasped when she heard the chatter of the approaching Tollan who would be there within a few minutes. Hailey ran over to a historical display that had power cables in them, no doubt a display of how the Tollan used to have a use for wires and cables.

She handed a cable to Ford. "Take this end, cut the covering until you get exposed wiring and run it down to the stargate, connect to the gate and dial home. Go, now!" Hailey saw the confused look on Ford's face "Just do it!" She watched as Ford ran to the gate. The gate was just close enough for the long cable to reach. Hailey quickly chewed her end of the cable causing the wires to be exposed. She laid the exposed portion to the security device that was generating the field. The power surged from the gate through the cable and sparked at Hailey's end causing the security device to overload and bringing the shielding around the phase-shifting devices down. She collected the whole shelf of devices into her sack and ran for the gate. "Vala, its time!"she screamed as she ran to the gate where her and Ford made their escape.

Vala heard Hailey's call and made a run for it. The two Tollan men were half naked in their underwear when the princess ran off on them. It them became clear to them that they had just been tricked. The Tollan guards did not have a need for weapons so they were without any sort of way of preventing Vala from her escape. Vala had only seconds to spare when she arrived at the stargate. She didn't have time to pull her dress back up over her breasts. She dove through the ring and no sooner then when she entered the wormhole vanished. Tollans had just been robbed by one of the craftiest, deceptive, dames of the galaxy, Vala Mal Doran.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel and Janet were forced to vacate their position near the waterfall when a patrol of Jaffa closing in on their position. "We have to leave" Jackson said looking at Doctor Fraiser who was filling a bottle with water from a natural spring that they had found not too far from the waterfall. Janet twisted the cap on the bottle shut and packed her bag and medical kit. Daniel reached for his gun with the sound of movement near by "Janet," he whispered. Fraiser reached for Sam's gun, she and Daniel began to slowly walk away and vanish into the tick forest before being spotted.

It was looking as if the two would escape without being detected. However, upon making a swift run into the thickly wooded forest, Daniel's weight went down upon a twig laying across the ground. The twig snapped and made a sharp snapping noise as it broke. Daniel and Janet heard the shouting of a

Jaffa. Janet spotted the Jaffa and felt Daniel clutching onto her arm and dragging her off. "Doctor Jackson, Daniel?" He was too focused on getting the two of them to safety to explain himself.

Daniel and Janet took refuge inside the dead, hollow trunk of an old tree. The circumference of the tree was very wide, one of the many giant trees in the forest. "Are we safe here?" Janet asked, concerned for their well being. Daniel pressed the side of his right index finger to his lips. He shook his head to answer her. Janet heard what had Daniel the way he was, there was a patrol coming unnervingly close to the tree. Janet dropped down to a crouching position as did Daniel. It took close to ten minutes until the patrol completely left the immediate vicinity. Janet looked at Daniel "Daniel,we can not stay here. Our only way home is through the stargte. We have to make an attempt to dial home."

Jackson was taken aback by Fraiser's change from doctor to soldier but she was military, not civilian and so she had the training it took to perform like any other soldier; Janet knew her way around guns and though she wasn't someone who was in the middle of a fire fight or pinned down by Goa'uld forces. Daniel shook his head "Even if we could get near the gate, by the look of the patrols in the area, we would be caught or killed before we could finish dialing."

Colonel Samantha Carter was in bad shape and Martouf knew it. Sam had awoken from the dark silence of her own mind. She had been knocked out for quite some time. When did come to, it was Martouf's blue eyes staring down upon her with a caring and concerned smile across his face that greeted her. His eye's glimmered as light reflected off of them. Sam noticed the glossiness of his eyes, looking at them was like looking at the reflecting pools in Washington DC. She remembered back to her days before joining the Stargate program when she worked at The Pentagon. Sam would often take short trips over to Washington and would admire the reflecting pools. It was just how the sunlight hit the water that gave such a remarkable glimmering effect. Sam looked back into Matouf's eyes, he had been crying. She connected this now, his eyes gave a glimmer because they were watering. _Has he been crying for me?_ Sam wondered as she felt her hand become eclipsed by a larger hand, Martouf's.

"Colonel Carter" She heard Martouf say and she observed his eyes flash. It was not longer Martouf, it had been Lantash addressing her. She felt her hand become exposed again and the eyes of the Tok'ra over her had become more serious and focused. "You were attacked by an Unas. Remain still, you are in no shape to move at this time Colonel." Cater could barely remember the attack, she tried to get up and felt her injuries in full blown pain. "You would be wise to refrain from moving Colonel Carter."

Carter saw the glowing flash of the eyes. Martouf was back in control of the movements, actions, and speech. "Sam," he aid with a smile. "Please, you must not move. Lantash and I are in agreement. You are hurt. If we had come with a healing device, we could heal your wounds." Martouf could see that Sam was looking around to identify where she was. "We are inside a temple. I believe we will be safe here for the time being. However, I do not know the whereabouts of the rest of your team or Doctor Fraiser. The planet is under siege from Jaffa in service of Morrigan."

Martouf and Sam were silent. Their eyes were locked onto each others and their hearts were beating faster and faster. Sam could feel her internal drive, her heart had been tossed out into the open before and the end result was heart break. She had been in relationships before, he had even been engaged years ago to Jonas Hanson who she discovered to be controlling and abusive. She wasn't immune to the charm of love, she had fallen for a few aliens in her time with the stargate program and even with some humans outside of the program. Martouf leaned his head down, lowering it slowly and the two slowly moved their lips closer.

"Hey" came a female voice breaking up the impending moment. Martouf pulled back and Sam glanced over to the source. "Good evening Samantha" said Vala with a joyful smile upon her face. Sam was glad to see Vala though she was surprised. Vala had become like a sister to Samantha while they both were a part of SG-1. However, Vala's criminal activity from her past was somethng that she could not manage to escape and was removed from the program and placed in Area 51 for study and captivity. Vala handed over two devices to Martouf and Carter. "Our way out of here" Vala said after handing over two of the Tollan devices.

Sam looked at Vala disgusted. "This is Tollan technologically isn't it?" Sam groaned as she moved, pulling herself up to a sitting position. "Vala, the Tollan don't share their technology openly; they wouldn't let you just have phase-shifting devices." Sam then had an aha moment "How did you get out of Area 51?"

Vala snorted slightly and entered a smirking expression. Her long black hair swayed to side to side as she shook her head. "Samantha, I may have taken these devices from the Tollan without asking but, I was under orders from General O'Neill." Sam looked at Vala in utter disbelief. "There was no other way Sam. I am sure General O'Neill wouldn't have gone to such extreme measure if it were not necessary." Sam just sighed, she did not want to be rescued like this, at the expense of the Tollan, a people who had broken off ties with the Tau'ri after technology of theirs had been stolen from the NID. Vala was becoming a tad frustrated "General O'Neill is here too. He is trying to find Teal'c Daniel and Doctor Fraiser." Vala pulled out a Goa'uld healing device that she had clipped to a belt around her waste. She handed it over to Martouf "Wasn't expecting to find a Tok'ra here, I assume that you know how to use one of these. I never was able to master these during my stint."

O'Neill was using the phase-shifting device to weave around Jaffa patrols in the forest. Jack made sure there were no Jaffa around when he reached for his radio and announced his presence to the others. "Jackson, Fraiser, where are you two. Hold tight, I have a way out of here kids." O'Neill waited for a response before continuing to search.

"General?" came the soft voice of Doctor Janet Fraiser. "General, Daniel and I are safely tucked inside the hollowed trunk of a large tree. We are about four clicks east of the waterfall." O'Neill listened closely to what Doctor Fraiser said. Typically, Jack would not pay any attention to minor details during a briefing or debriefing but he remembered that in a short conversation with Sam that she mentioned a small creek with a waterfall to which Jack commented about if the planet was as peaceful as the Tok'ra claimed, that he may be interested in an off world fishing trip. Jack knew where he was and roughly where he should be. He didn't waste time, there was none to waste. In the minutes it took to get to the creek, Jack's thoughts shifted between Sam who he had no idea where she was or why she was not responding to his attempts to contact her. Jack could only hope that Vala could find her. On the ther end of the spectrum of Jack's mind, the thoughts of Teal'c. O'Neill had fought along side Teal'c numerous times throughout their time on SG-1 together and a few other times when Jack first became a General and named head of the SGC. Jack couldn't allow himself to accept that Teal'c had been killed. Aside from Sam, Jack never got closer to anyone at the SGC as muc has Teal'c. Daniel and Jack were friends and were quite close but Jack had always admired Teal'c for denouncing the Goa'uld and joining SG-1. He was a great warrior and a great friend, Jack was still in shock by what Daniel said.

Jack finally made it to the waterfall. He knew it would only be roughly four more clicks until he would be near Daniel and Friaser. Jack ran as fast as he could, he wasn't as young as he used to be so he wasn't moving as fast as he once had. He was out of breath by the time he reached Daniel and Janet. He saw the tall and thick tree, it looked as hollow as he had expected. He knew that he had to be at the right tree. He revealed himself and knocked on the trunk. "Anybody home" he said as he held his chest, he was feeling some tightness. "I need to hit the gym" he muttered to himself.

Janet and Daniel climbed out from their trunk. "How did you get here, how are going to get through the stargate Jack?" Daniel looked at O'Neill with curiousity. When he saw that Jack was trying to hand them Tollan phase-shifting devices Daniel crossed his arms. "Do I want to know how we obtained Tollan technology?" Jack was slowly catching his breath again. He shook his head at Daniel's question.

"I hope you have located Daniel and Doctor Fraiser. I have Samantha and the Tok'ra Martouf." Vala sighed "We are heading back to the stargate as I speak. We will see you back at the SGC General." General O'Neill had a look of relief on his face, Sam was safe. Jack did notmind Marty much, aside from Jacob/Selmak, Martouf/Lantash had been his favorite Tok'ra to deal with. However, if the Tok'ra had sent Martouf, it meant they screwed up on something. Which as Jack liked to point out happened a lot more often than it should.

Jack looked at Daniel and Fraiser "Alright, lets get out of here and head back to the gate." Jack was rather cold and stern with the tone of his voice. Jack had Teal'c death on his mind. This wasn't the time for smart ass remarks and his casual and usual playfulness. "Come on"he shouted but only Daniel had taken the device and began to walk, following Jack.

Janet folded her arms and gave O'Neill a look of intensity. "No" she said in a non trembling and stern voice. She was making a stand and she wasn't about to budge. "I came here to help these people General, they are dying and I am needed here. Goa'uld or not, I have my ethical duty as a medical doctor to help these people." She sighed "General, there is still a crisis here, with our without the Goa'uld, these people are dying and there is an unsolved mystery that I for one will not let go unsolved." She continued, "If I can save even a minority of their population, I will be saving this society from becoming extinct."

O'Neill grumbled. He glared at Fraiser and she glared right back at him."Doctor, you are not going to be any good to anyone if you stay here to become host to some slithering son of bitch Goa'uld. Now, grab your gear and put on a device so we can get the hell out of here." Doctor Fraiser would not budge and O'Neill was running out of time, a patrol of Jaffa would be coming at any moment. "Fine" he said tossing her a phase-shifting device. He also gave her an IDC, he programed it with a unique signature. "If you are going to stay behind, at least have a way home and don't get caught." Jack and Daniel engaged their phase-shifting devices and ran off. Janet turned her device of and headed off on her own, a mission to help the natives.

Daniel looked back and watched Friaser disappear into the foliage. "Jack, we can't leave her here. Surely, you aren't just going to let her stay here. She is making a decision that could cost her everything, her life Jack." Daniel could not believe what was happening.

"She made her choice Daniel, and I am making mine. We need to get back to the gate she wants to stay here and help these people under the attack form the Goa'uld then so be it. I can't risk the lives of anyone else for these people, Teal'c's death was more than enough." Daniel tried to break free from Jack's grip but Jack wouldn't allow him to go "No Daniel, there is nothing more that you can do here." The men made it to the stargate and stepped through, the wormhole from Earth to P3X-203 disengaging, the departure of Doctor Janet Fraiser and the death of Teal'c, both racing through the thoughts of both men as they returned home.


End file.
